


Tiny Treasures

by MyJediLife



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Clyde is the softest man ever, F/M, Happy Ending, Marriage, Post RDMH, Pregnancy, Reylogan is my happy place, having a baby, he is perfect, literally perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: It was fifty-seven steps from one end of the waiting room to the other. Sixty-seven for Jimmy. Clyde knew, because he’d spent the last half hour passing across it, muttering and raking his hand through his hair nervously. He hated hospitals in general, and today, he hated it even more.Just across the hall, his wife was in pain, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Rey (Star Wars), Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 139





	Tiny Treasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commandercrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/gifts).



> Thank you to [emkayadd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emkayadd) for the beta, and [semperfidani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfidani) for the moodboard!
> 
> This is based on a prompt from my Boo - [commandercrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton)! Love you! <3
> 
> This is a Reylogan one shot, set after [River Deep, Mountain High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478834)!

[](https://imgur.com/PaK4x3X)

It was fifty-seven steps from one end of the waiting room to the other. Sixty-seven for Jimmy. Clyde knew, because he’d spent the last half hour passing across it, muttering and raking his hand through his hair nervously. He hated hospitals in general, and today, he hated it even more.

Just across the hall, his wife was in pain, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.

….

Rey sat straight up in bed, reaching out with one hand to shake her husband’s shoulder. Clyde was sleeping beside her, the heat from his body providing her all the warmth she needed, even in wintertime. A cramp rocked her, and Rey let out a low moan as she felt a warm gush of fluid soak through her sleep pants and into the mattress.

“Clyde,” Rey said, shaking him more violently now, “Wake up!”

“Mfghfgsssh what?” Her husband finally replied, slowly turning over and looking at his wife of a year. “Wuzwrongeverthinokay?” He mumbled sleepily, pushing his hair out of his eyes with his hand.

“Well, unless you want me to have this baby in our bed… no, things aren’t okay!” Rey remarked, trying with great effort to pull herself out of bed - which was difficult with the basketball she was carrying around inside her stomach.

“Baby? Yer… yer havin’ the baby now?” Clyde’s eyes widened, and he jumped out of bed, already tugging his camo shorts and worn Seger shirt off his body. As he pulled his shirt on inside out, Rey let out a giggle as she watched him, waddling around the bed to put a hand on his chest.

“Clyde, baby, the head isn’t popping out or anything yet… calm down a little and get dressed, okay?” Rey smiled up at her husband, reaching up to caress his cheek lovingly.

Clyde’s eyes were worried as he pulled the shirt back over his head, “Yer about ta bring our child inta the world, darlin’. I ain’t gonna be calm ‘bout this. Ya know I can’t stand ta see ya hurtin’.”

Rey stood up on her tiptoes, planting a kiss to his lips as she threaded her arms around his neck. “We’re gonna be parents in a few hours. Try to enjoy the last few hours of being childless.” Rey pulled back to look at her husband, shaking her head at the look on his face. “You’re going to be an  _ amazing _ father, Clyde.”

Clyde ran a hand through his hair as Rey stepped away to gather her hospital bag and get dressed. His eyes never left her, and he didn’t hesitate to go to her side when he saw her stop and grab the back of a chair, trying not to wince as she braced herself on it. 

“Aw hell no, we’re goin’ now. I’ll carry ya ta the car, Rey, I ain’t playin’ here…” Clyde grabbed the hospital bag that had been packed for three weeks now, slinging it over his shoulder as he turned back to pick her up.

“Clyde?” Rey put a hand on her husband’s chest as he got to her, biting her bottom lip so she didn’t break out into giggles. “Baby, I love you… but… you don’t have pants or shoes on. I mean, I love seeing you naked and all, but you really don’t want to get arrested for indecent exposure, right?”

“Aww, hell…” Clyde muttered, looking down at his naked bottom half for a moment before once more running a hand through his hair. “Gimme a hot second here, ya… ya ain’t gonna drop that baby right here, are ya?”

Rey would have laughed at the look of terror on his face if she had thought he wasn’t serious. “Clyde… my water just broke, my contractions are still pretty far apart. I won’t have this baby for a while… but we do need to get to the hospital in one piece. Should I call Jimmy or Mellie to drive us?”

Clyde was sliding one long leg into his jeans when Rey spoke, and he half-turned to look at his wife as she changed her soaked sleep pants for a nightgown. “Ain’t no way I am allowin’ no one near my wife when ya are in this state. I can manage ta get us ta the hospital in one piece.”

Rey chuckled as she finally pulled her nightgown down before slipping her feet into her favorite slippers. “You are having trouble focusing right now, sweetheart. I mean, if you can’t remember to put pants on, how are you going to remember how to drive?”

Clyde snorted, working his feet into socks before shoving them into his boots and standing to his full height. “Ain’t no way in hell I am trustin’ either my brother or sister’s drivin’ to get ya there in one piece.” He moved closer to her, the bag bouncing off his back as he stopped in front of her.

Rey snorted and rolled her eyes before remarking, “Says the man who drove his car into the Quick Stop…”

“My foot slipped, I’m tellin’ ya…” Clyde protested, even though they both knew the truth of things.

“And the fact that your license was suspended five years ago, and you’ve never bothered to get it reinstated,” Rey couldn’t stop herself from saying, giving her husband a smirk. She had always found great amusement in the way she and the other Deputies in the Sheriff’s department turned a blind eye to Clyde Logan driving around without a license. No one fussed about Clyde, though, because he was a good man, willing to help anyone who needed it - which was one of the many, varied reasons Rey loved him like she did.

Clyde just shrugged before reaching down and hoisting her up into his arms almost effortlessly. “Now come on, let’s go meet that youngin’ of ours ya been roastin’ fer the last nine months.”

….

The minute the doctor and nurses had ushered him out of the room had been the moment Clyde started to really panic. “Now, Mister Logan, we just need you to step outside and wait in the waiting room for a few minutes. Your wife wants an epidural, and we need to get this done so she has some relief from the contractions.”

Clyde had looked at Rey, wide-eyed, and his wife had just nodded, her forehead sweat strewn and her exhaustion evident on her face. It had been just over four hours since they had rushed into the hospital, and as far as Clyde could tell, things were progressing well - until Rey had decided the pain was simply too much for her to deal with.

Clyde had never snarled at a woman before, but that damn nurse simply didn’t move fast enough for his liking, especially not when the center of his universe was lying in a hospital bed in pain, asking that something be done for her.

Clyde looked at his brother before glancing down at his watch. “What’s takin’ ‘em so long? What… what if somethin’ went wrong?” Clyde turned and started out of the waiting room, only stopping as he felt Jimmy’s hand on his good arm pulling him to a stop.

“Now, Clyde, ain’t nothin’ goin’ on in there but them doctors n nurses doin’ their job. Ya want Rey comfortable, dontcha?” Jimmy had been through this already, but he didn’t remember being as nervous as his brother currently was. “Just let ‘em do their jobs, and you’ll be back in there with yer wife soon enough. Ya look like a damn long-tailed cat in a room full a rockin’ chairs.”

“Jimmy, what if I’m bad at all this? This bein’ a Dad thing? Hell, I ain’t got a clue ‘bout most things. I read them damn books, even, so I could know about this whole birthin’ process - but none of it tells me how to be a Dad or nothin’! What if my kid hates me?”

Jimmy snorted, shaking his head. “I think Sadie’s hated me at least fifty thousand times, and she’s only twelve. Yer gonna be a good Dad, Clyde. We had a good Dad who raised us. Rey, she’s gonna make a great Mom, too. Y’all are ready.”

“I agree,” Mellie’s voice came from behind Clyde, and he half-turned to smile at his baby sister. “Rey’s gonna be just fine, Clyde. Ya know how strong she is. Look at whatcha y’all went through before ya got married. Havin’ a youngin’ ain’t gonna be nothin’ for her. Now stop yer undue fussin’ n get ready ta meet that babe a yers. Mommy would sure be happy today if she was still with us.”

Clyde felt tears pricking behind his eyes as he nodded. “That she would, sure wish she was here. She might be able ta show me how ta be a good Dad n all. Mommy had a way a showin’ us things, didn’t she?” Mellie and Jimmy nodded, and Clyde took up pacing again, his head shooting up as a nurse entered the waiting room, beckoning him back to the room once more.

Clyde strode nervously back into the room, his eyes immediately going to his wife, who was trying her best to mask her pain from him. She could never hide from him, though, and Clyde was at her side a moment later, reaching down with his hand to grab hers and giving her a tiny smile as she looked at him.

“How ya doin’, darlin’?” Clyde asked gently. This woman was his world, and if she was uncomfortable he was going to have a word with the nurses.

“Better now that they gave me an epidural. I should ask how  _ you _ are doing. I know you, Clyde Logan. I would bet good money that you were out there with Jimmy and Mellie, pacing across the waiting room and worrying. Am I right?” She had a look on her face that Clyde knew all too well, and his face colored as he simply nodded.

She knew him too well after all, better than anyone ever had. There was simply no fooling her.

“Yer my world, darlin’. If…” Clyde swallowed thickly, trying not to let the panic rising inside him show in his reply. “If I lost ya or the baby… I’d be a goner fer sure. Ain’t no kinda life without ya n our youngin’ in it.”

“We’re not going anywhere, Clyde. Home… after this is all over, of course.” Rey smiled at him, squeezing his hand, and Clyde gulped back tears before nodding and squeezing her hand back. As he looked down at her, Clyde gulped again as he was flooded with emotion. They had been through so much together already - her old job, her car accident, her finding out about the Heist, and him being shot by his old Army buddy.

Surely this was just one more hurdle they had to go over. Surely that old Logan curse wasn’t going to come back now, not when everything had been going so well and he was  _ convinced _ it was finally banished for good.

Was this to be his punishment for the Heist?

Clyde pulled his hand away from Rey’s as one of the nurses came around the bed, adjusting the IV line running into his wife’s arm. Running his hand through his already messy hair, Clyde sank into the chair beside the bed, his thoughts frantic and gloomy in his head as he watched the nurse adjust the other IV lines and turn some knobs on the monitor attached to Rey.

He had almost lost her once. What if…

“Clyde!”

His wife’s voice brought him out of his gloom and doom thoughts, his eyes finding hers as she put her hand out towards him. 

“Yeah, darlin’?”

“I know you’re nervous and worried, but I was hoping maybe you could let me squeeze your hand and yell at you while I push this child out of me? Please? I mean, that’s only fair, right?” Rey smiled at him, and Clyde just nodded, pulling the chair as close as he could to her bed as a gloved and masked doctor strode into the room.

The doctor took his place at the foot of the bed, and Clyde tried to stay calm as the man poked and prodded at places only  _ he _ had the pleasure of seeing since he and Rey had gotten together. Rey just took everything in that calm, effortless way she had, squeezing his hand and smiling at him through it all.

She was his own personal sun, and Clyde was helpless to do anything but bask in her rays for the rest of his life - not that he was complaining. There wasn’t a thing he wouldn’t do to be near her.

“Are you ready to meet your baby?”

Clyde’s eyes widened, and he looked over at Rey, mumbling, “Ya… is she… y’know… is the baby gonna come poppin’ out right now?”

Rey laughed, the doctor and nurses joining in, and in between giggles Rey managed to say, “No, Clyde… not yet. I have to push still.”

“Oh… right. I knew that,” Clyde mumbled, his cheeks and ears flaming red now as he looked down at the floor. A few locks of hair strayed onto his forehead, and he shook his head to get them off, Rey squeezing his hand again to bring his eyes back to hers.

She was smiling at him, love shining in her eyes. Rey never seemed to care that he was awkward and tall, with a weird face and huge ears. She always looked at him like he was her world. “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” she whispered. “All you have to do is be right here by my side, okay? I have to do all the work this time.” Rey pulled gently on his hand, and Clyde leaned in, his wife’s lips on his quelling all his fears for that moment in time.

_ It will be alright, Logan. Sure, ya might be a tall, awkward piece of nothin’ from nowhere, but ya got a woman that loves ya, ya got yer family, and soon yer gonna have a youngin’ ta raise up. Ya got it good, fer once in yer life. _

An hour later, as Clyde watched Samuel James Logan come into the world, all he could think was how much more love he was filled with as he gazed at the newborn - seven pounds, six ounces worth of red-skinned, goo covered screaming tiny human - laying on his wife’s chest. His boy had a shock of dark hair already, and Clyde knew in that moment the curse was gone forever. Rey had banished it the moment she walked into the jail that night so long ago, and now, well all Clyde Logan could think is that he was the luckiest man on Earth.

Looking down on his son after he had been checked by the doctors and given his first bath, Clyde felt his eyes fill with tears. His baby boy was the second most perfect thing in the world - the first being the woman in the hospital bed beside him. Looking up at Rey, who was smiling at him with tears in her eyes, Clyde knew he had hit the jackpot in life.

He had a woman who loved him, his bar, his books, and his family. Who could ever ask for more?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr:[my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife)


End file.
